


On Bended Knee

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape was enjoying a perfectly lovely, positively foul, viciously bad mood... until Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy showed up on his doorstep</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Bended Knee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/gifts).



> Written in August 2009 as a birthday gift for Beth H (bethbethbeth) who was _this many_ fingers old.
> 
>  **Beta** : eeyore9990

Severus Snape was in a bad mood. He wasn't merely cantankerous or irritable. He was in a positively foul, viciously bad mood.

And that was before Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus bloody Potter showed up on his rather manky doorstep — and one day he was going to get Harry bloody Potter back for the sheer audacity of linking his perfectly good first name with a Potter.

"What?" Severus snapped. When they simply stood there, gaping, looking even more imbecilic than their fathers (and, honestly, he wouldn't have believed that was possible if he hadn't seen it for himself), he did what any sensible man would have done and slammed the door in their faces.

The idiots, of course, rang the doorbell again. And again. And again. Until Severus found himself grabbing their collars and hauling them into his house just to get them to stop. He wasn't quite far gone enough to hex them on his front step, in front of his Muggle neighbours, but it was a damned close call.

Once in his living room, he sat down in his armchair, picked up his book, and pretended to ignore them. While they whispered, loudly.

"You tell him," hissed the Potter brat. He'd been cursed with the same ridiculous hair as his father and grandfather before him. Although the green-tipped spikes were a unique addition, Severus had to admit, and the black liner around those green eyes reminded him of… Severus forcibly yanked his thoughts from going back down _that_ particular path.

"Are you mad?" The Malfoy spawn had his grandmother's blue eyes and his grandfather's long blond hair. Severus was hard put to see very much of his father or mother in him, until he leant in towards Potter and placed a hand on his shoulder. Something about the softening of the Malfoy mask… Snarling at himself for being a sentimental fool, Severus redirected his attention to the book on whatever it was that he'd been reading.

However, they kept whispering, arguing about whose idea it was, and who deserved to bear the blame. Eventually, in an attempt to slam the door closed on some memories that he should have exiled to a Pensieve weeks ago, Severus found himself growling at them, "Difficult as it may be to overcome your respective upbringings, have the bloody decency to get to the point and _get out_."

When that merely succeeded in getting Malfoy to shove Potter in a manner that was so reminiscent of their fathers it hurt, Severus removed his glasses, squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hard.

"Sit down!" he roared, and was pleased to see how fast they plumped their bottoms on his settee.

"Now," he said, attempting to sound reasonable and convinced by their expressions that he had failed miserably, "would you mind explaining why you found it necessary to invade my home and my peaceful existence?"

When they exchanged a glance and both started yammering on at the same time, Severus held up his hand. They shut up. Without him having to say a word. Which was, he thought, a decided improvement on their fathers.

"One at a time." Severus pointed a bony forefinger at Malfoy, unaccountably pleased by the flinch caused by that simple act. "You first."

Another exchange of glances, a deep breath, and the brat began to speak. "It's about our dads."

For a brief moment of intensely high blood pressure, Severus was convinced that he was going to stop there. Luckily for all of them, he took another deep breath and started again.

"We miss you," he said.

"They miss you," Potter added.

"They're really getting ridiculous without you," Malfoy continued. "Last week, my dad almost walked out because Uncle Harry didn't want to go to the Wizarding museum with him."

"My dad hates museums and all that stuff, and Uncle Draco knows it."

"And, Merlin knows, no one wants to be dragged to another bloody opera premiere with him. Not for all the galleons in their combined vaults."

"Language," Severus murmured, and they both nodded.

Potter twitched a hand towards the inner pocket of his jacket, only to stop when Severus glared at him. He'd barely been gone three weeks, and Potter was smoking again? Unbelievable. Severus flicked his wand and the cigarette packet was banished, giving the whelp a quite satisfactory jolt in the process.

"And my dad," Potter shook his head. "It's like he's gone mental."

"He locks himself up in the Potions lab until all hours," Malfoy added.

"He's almost blown up the house three times in the past two weeks, and he won't let any of us help him. Not even Lily."

"And he refuses to cook. We've had to eat take away for weeks."

"Or pretend that Uncle Draco's cooking is edible."

"So, you see," Malfoy finished, "you have to come home."

"Please, Uncle Severus."

"If you don't," Malfoy said, with a vicious smile that made Severus proud, "James is going to come over and talk to you next."

"And if that doesn't work. Lily's promised to try."

"And Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are perfectly willing to add their voices to the potentially unending chorus."

"But mostly, everyone misses you."

Then, the two brats had the audacity to come over and kneel at his feet, each leaning a head on one of his knees, and all but fluttering their eyelashes at him.

God, but Severus loved well-trained Slytherins; even those who insisted on being called Gryffindors. Still, there was nothing to be gained by giving in too easily.

After making them wait just long enough to get them nervous, Severus put his book on the table, placed a hand on each of their heads, and murmured, "There are only two people capable of convincing me."

"Erm..." Potter managed. Malfoy didn't say anything at all.

Severus sighed, resisting the urge to give a good yank to each of their hair, and asked, "When does the Polyjuice wear off? I'm not having this conversation until it does."

"At least half an hour," Draco admitted, stroking Severus's thigh. "We took it just before we rang your door bell."

"Leave," Severus said, "and don't come back until you're back to yourselves."

The odd part, he thought, as the door closed behind them, was that they didn't even argue. Which meant that they really did miss him.

Picking up his book, Severus settled more comfortably in his chair and smiled. Perhaps he would be in a very good mood by the end of the day.

~ fin ~


End file.
